


Family Planning

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants to make his and Severus's family bigger and decides to deliberately impregnate himself without his husband knowing ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so please be kind :)

Chapter one  
Remus looked at one year old Quinton sleeping in his high chair, every time he looked at his son he was filled with such love and pride his heart swelled. It was impossible for him to imagine a life without his son; he had yet to wean Quinton off his milk as he enjoyed the connection too much when breast feeding the infant. Severus loved watching Remus breast feed Quinton, for some reason the sight of it drove Severus mad with lust, Remus figured it was a caveman/paternal instinct thing but Remus didn’t care he was just happy to reap the benefits. Looking at Quinton Remus began to wonder whether Severus would agree to have another baby, a sibling for Quinton to play and grow up with. Remus knew the answer would probably be no, whilst he did not doubt that Severus loved Quinton Remus knew that Severus just didn’t like children and was unlikely to want more. Subconsciously Remus began rubbing his abdomen, he had really enjoyed being pregnant, nurturing the small life growing inside him ‘Surely Severus wouldn’t mind one more’ he thought smiling slightly as he pictured himself once again swollen and round with child. Remus got up and made a fresh pot of tea, he had the rest of the afternoon before Severus came back from Hogwarts to plan how he was going to convince his husband to impregnate him again.

888  
Remus heard Severus arrive through the fireplace and rose from the kitchen table to meet him "Hello beloved" purred Remus and greeted his husband with a kiss, Severus smiled "Hello love, where's Quinton?" Remus led him towards the kitchen where Quinton was sitting sleepily in his high chair "I'm just about to take him for his bath and then bed, you sit down and eat love" he purred before picking up their son and givng Severus some peace and quiet to eat.

Shortly after placing a sleeping Quinton in his cot Remus began to put his plan into action, he headed back to the sitting-room and climbed onto Severus’s lap and handed him a large glass of whiskey “Mmm, my favourites” purred Severus cupping Remus’s arse with one hand whilst taking the drink from Remus with the other. Remus gave a smirk that could rival any slytherin as he saw Severus drain the glass in one gulp "Were the 'dunderheads' that bad love?" he chuckled before getting up and pouring Severus a much larger glass, 'If Severus keeps dowing the drinks like this my plan will work in no time' thought Remus gleefully as once again he sat in his lover's lap and watched he make quick work the of the strong whiskey.  
It didn't take long for the combination of strong liquor and a horny Remus in his lap to have the desired effect on Severus, Remus reached into his own robes and quickly spelled away their clothes leaving them both naked in the fire warmed room. A now drunk Severus lined his dripping and eager cock at the werewolf’s entrance and pushed in, Remus gasped in a blinding mix of pleasure and pain as Severus’s thick swollen cock first breached his hole, the wet and leaking cock slipped easily inside Remus’s willing hole “Oh yes Severus!” he cried blissfully before pressing down hard on the invading member skewering himself on his husband’s cock, desperate for more of the dripping length inside him. Both men gasped in pleasure when Severus’s cock was lodged completely inside Remus, the tight heat of his inner walls gripping Severus’s swollen shaft milking it of pre-cum. "Remus, fuck you're so tight!" groaned Severus deeply as he began to eagerly pump away inside his husband's hot hole "Fuck Severus! Ugh...so good...harder!"cried Remus in pleasure as each thrust struck his prostate, the knowledge that he would soon be pregnant again spurred Remus on and he began to eagerly bounce up and down on his husband's cock.  
“Ugh! Ugh! Fuck me...fuck me...oh so deep!” moaned Remus desperately and tightened his legs around his lover’s waist urging him on, Severus loved it when his husband talked dirty, he gripped Remus's arse cheeks tightly and used that to gain more leverage with his thrusts "That’s it, take it deeper, yesss!” moaned Severus hoarsely. “Ooooh Severus!” moaned Remus clutching Severus’s shoulders desperately, Severus knew both men were close and pounded away inside his beloved. Severus barely lasted a minute before cumming, Severus bellowed as he came shooting his potent seed deep inside Remus's body, when Remus felt the hot sperm spraying inside it triggered his own orgasm "Aaah! Yes Severus!".  
Both men slumped against each other in exhaustion breathing heavily, the combination of alcohol and great sex sent Severus's straight to sleep with his dick still firmly lodged inside Remus.  
Remus reverently ran a hand over his abdomen picturing the child that no doubt would be growing inside there.  
888


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
About a month later Remus woke up and with an overwhelming wave of nausea and bolted for the bathroom across the hall, it didn’t take long for the sounds of retching to wake Severus and bring him to his husbands side with a comforting back rub and an anti-nausea potion “Are you alright love?” asked Severus in concern once the potion kicked in and his husband stopped vomiting, Remus just smiled at Severus “I’m fine love” he answered calmly whilst internally he was full of elation knowing what this meant. Severus just gazed at Remus speculatively “Well go see a mediwizard today anyway, it’s not like you to get sick” causing Remus to smile at his husband’s concern “I will” he promised.  
In truth Remus could barely wait to get to the St’ Mungo’s desperate to get his pregnancy confirmed but he managed to rein in his excitement and set about getting himself and Quinton ready for the day; Severus had already left by the time he had gotten dressed so he headed straight for his son’s room, when entering the room Remus was greeted with a beaming smile on his son’s face and a desperate hand gesture which Remus took to mean he wanted to be held “Good morning Quin” he greeted before bestowing Quinton’s head with an affectionate kiss making the boy squeal and smile “Today’s a big day little one, we’re going to find out if you might be having a little sibling to play with soon,” he told the boy with a smile “but first breakfast”  
888  
Remus was brimming with excitement as waited for the mediwitch to come back with the test results, he leant down and placed a kiss on top of Quinton’s curl topped head “Not long now little one, then we can tell Daddy the news”, the mediwitch smiled as she came back into the consulting room “Well congratulations Mr Snape the test was positive, you’re pregnant” Quinton squealed in delight as Remus spun him around and let out a cry of delight “Hear that little one? You’re going to be a big brother soon!”   
The mediwitch smiled indulgently at the excited wizard before handing him leaflets to read and reminding him to book a scan for in four months’ time, Remus thanked her before leaving with Quinton to pick up some supplies from Diagon alley for tonight, he wanted everything to be perfect when he told Severus the news.  
888  
That evening Severus came home to find a candlelit meal laid out on the kitchen table complete with a vase of Daffodils in the middle, he was so entranced by the sight he didn’t not hear his love enter the room “The Daffodils were Quinton’s idea, I wanted lilies’ but Quinton was most insistent and cried when I tried to take them away, I hope you like them” Severus turned around and took Remus’s mouth in a deep kiss before answering “They’re perfect Remus, what’s the occasion?”, Remus just gave his husband a coy smile “After dinner my love, I want everything to be perfect” Severus just smiled indulgently at his husband before sitting down at the table. 

Severus sat back in his chair feeling full and relaxed “That was wonderful my love, now what did I do to deserve all this?” he purred Remus made his way around the table before sliding in to his husband’s lap, Remus gently took Severus’s right hand in his and placed it over his abdomen “I’m pregnant Severus” he whispered shyly still unsure how Severus would respond to the news. Severus’s face was a mixture of joy and shock “But how? We always use protection” he stuttered “That night on the sofa, we forgot” lied Remus, Severus gingerly ran a hand across Remus’s still flat stomach “I never expected more children, but now knowing that once again you are carrying my child makes me indescribably happy” declared Severus voice filled with emotion, that was the only warning Remus got before his lips were taken in a passionate kiss.   
Things escalated quickly and before Remus knew what was happening Severus had swept the things off the table and was pressing him back against it, Remus eagerly began shedding their clothes desperate to feel his husband’s skin on his. In no time at all Severus had them both naked and his leaking cock pressed against Remus’s hot and inviting hole “Please Severus” purred his husband whilst pushing back against the nestled cock, Severus was in no mood to wait either and wasted no further time in pushing his cock into Remus’s eager body and not stopping until his hips rested flush against Remus’s body. “Oh yes!” panted Remus at the delicious sensation of Severus’s hot throbbing cock deep inside him again, he never tired of feeling his husband so deep within him and knowing that it was his pregnancy that was turning Severus’s on made it so much better. The wooden table beneath them began to rock and creak under the force of the potions master’s thrusts but Severus couldn’t bring himself to care as Remus’s hot wet walls rippled and clenched around at every direct thrust he made to his partner’s prostate, not to mention the litany of filth that Remus was spewing was driving him near mad with lust. "Fuck Severus! Ugh...so good...harder!" cried Remus over run with pleasure “So good Sev…ugh…your cock feels so good!” he dug his heels into Severus’s haunches urging the man inside him to move faster, Severus’s seemed to get the hint and began hammering Remus’s prostate at a record pace determined to send his lover over the edge before he found his own release. With an animalistic grunt he drove hard against Remus’s prostate sending the man hurling towards his orgasm, “Severus!” screamed Remus shooting his hot load between them before collapsing boneless on the table. Moments later it was Severus’s turn cum, shooting his load deep inside Remus’s body spraying his insides with his hot seed.  
Both men lay there panting basking in their after sex glow “Sweet Merlin Remus! That was amazing” exclaimed Severus making Remus chuckle warmly “You’re right there love, how about we take this upstairs and get comfortable?” he purred, in moments Severus had Remus slung over his shoulder and carried the chuckling Gryffindor upstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) please review and leave kudos :)


End file.
